


His Fault

by persikaaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikaaan/pseuds/persikaaan
Summary: An especially annoying spiderling comes along to ruin your life, but you weren't about to just watch it happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is but I like it.

As Tony Starks daughter, the fact that you had almost a daily interaction with the Avengers was natural. The team was almost like your aunt’s and uncles. Very odd aunts and uncles with superpowers and weird abilities to kill, of course, but they felt like family nonetheless. And of course, all of them were older than you, a high school sophomore. They also babied you, which you didn’t mind that much, since it felt good to be the youngest. 

But then he came. 

Peter Parker, the newest recruit in the Avengers and positively the most irritating human being on the planet Earth. He was annoyingly perfect in every way, and it bugged you big time. Because your father had the brilliant idea of putting you two in the same high school, you were always unwillingly conscious of how good his grades were, how the girls followed him like flies and how naïve he was to his surroundings. 

Even the Avengers seemed to adore him. Thor started spending less and less time with you and ended up sparring with Parker instead. Natasha seemed to have grown a soft spot for the Spider and Clint even started to act as his dad. You couldn’t believe it. It was a living nightmare.

The first time you two met, he was indecently cheerful. He never stopped smiling, and you hated it. He was just waiting in your spot on the couch one afternoon with the Spider-suit on and ended up scaring you in the process.

“Who are you?!” You almost yelled and grasped a nearby vase.

He quickly got up and smiled nervously. “I’m uh.. Pe-Peter. Peter Parker.” He stretched out his hand for a handshake. “You must be Y/N.”

You stared at him like he was mad. “Get the fuck out of my house?” 

Even after you said that, his smile was still glued to his stupidly symmetrical face. After a while, your father had ran into the room and explained who he was, which only made you hate him even more. The way he just came out of nowhere and suddenly became a part of the team was insufferable. Your perfect, constant life had been crushed into bits and it was all Peter goddamn Parker’s fault. 

///

It was a normal Friday afternoon. You were sitting in the front row of your last class of the day, unfortunately listening to Peter Parker’s science project about Human Behaviour. You hated to admit that it was pretty good. The PowerPoint was professional, and he had incredible amounts of research backing up everything he said. It was hard to find a weak spot.

Peter quickly tapped the space key on his laptop to change the slide on the board. “In an experiment executed in Germany, five-month-old infants spent on average 7 seconds longer looking at pictures of spiders than ones of other objects, suggesting a predisposition to viewing them in a different way.“

There it was, the flaw in Peters presentation you’d looked for so diligently.

“But, Parker.” You said cunningly, knowing this was going to be his downfall.

“Y-yes, Y/N?” He stopped speaking and looked nervously at you. 

You faked a saccharine sweet smile. “How does the genome allow a brain to develop inborn talents and tendencies? If we have an inborn fear of say….snakes, as you just said, how does that get wired up in a newly born brain?”

Everything went dead quiet and your grin only grew bigger as every second went by. 

“Uh-Uhm..” He stammered. “I-I don’t really know.”

You heard your teacher scribble something down on his notepad with a sigh. You internally let out a victory yell and kept smiling for the whole rest of Peter’s lecture. He managed to pick up where he left quite well, and soon everyone forgot about the incident. Well, everyone except you, you were of course going to remember this day until you died. The day where Peter couldn’t answer a science question. It would go down in history, that went without saying. 

When the bell finally rung, you contentedly packed down your things in your bag and exited the room. Who knew ruining Peter Parker’s day was so fulfilling? You should do it more often. You hummed as you arrived at your locker, and suddenly you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turn around and plaster on a fake smile, until you realize it’s Peter and the smile vanishes immediately.

“What do you want, Parker?” You said tiredly and turned around again to open your locker.

“W-well..” He nervously began. “I-I was uh-…” 

You sighed and slammed the locker door. “Look, if you’re mad because Ms. Roosevelt gave you a B on your presentation because of me, just say it.”

You watched him fiddle. You didn’t want to admit it, but you were curious if he was mad. You’d wondered how he looked like when he lost it, since he hadn’t shown anything but a happy-go-lucky manner since he arrived at the Avengers Tower last month. And to your disappointment, he wasn’t upset at all.

He smiled. “No, no. Why would I be mad? Ms. Roosevelt actually gave me extra points for being able to admit that I didn’t know the answer. But, that wasn’t why I came to talk- “

You froze. “She did what?!”

Everyone else in the halls jumped in surprise, but Peter’s smile only grew bigger. Your blood was practically boiling. This was insane. Ms. Roosevelt wasn’t supposed to give him extra-points! Your plan had completely backfired.

“Crazy, right?” He grinned.

“Yes, completely crazy!” You cried out. “She was supposed to give you minus points.”

His smile turned into a frown. “What?”

“Why do you have to be so good at everything, Parker?” You groaned and glared at him. “You’ve taken everything from me, you know that right?!”

“What are you saying- “

“You drive me insane.” You spat out the words like poison. “You get everything handed to you on a silver plate because you’re the sweet and innocent Peter. But guess what?”

“What?” He said confusedly.

“You’ll never have me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready :)

“Kid, we need to talk.”

You looked up from your algebra worksheet and met Tony’s worried gaze. You sighed and returned to writing down the rest of your solution on the paper. The whole incident you had earlier that afternoon with Parker had really ruined your mood for the rest of the day, and by the looks of things, your dad had seemed to notice.

“Can’t. This is kind of important.” You said blankly.

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. “This is kind of more important, kid.” 

You put down the pen in defeat. “What is it, then?”

“I couldn’t help but notice that you… haven’t been yourself nowadays.” He said.

You raised your eyebrows. 

“And, I get it. You’re not my baby-girl anymore.” He breathed in. “For heck’s sake, you’re going into college soon. But, you know.. I want you to know that I’m here for you, kid. Your life isn’t normal, that’s obvious. I’m not your typical dad who stays home and mows the lawn, and I get that not having a mom is hard- “

You protested. “Dad, you’re enough, I promise. I wouldn’t change you for anyone in the world.”

He smiled. “Thanks, kid.”

“Well, I mean if Cap asked me then I might consider it…” You teased, and Tony scoffed.

“Sure, sure.” He grinned. “And, oh.. I also wanted to talk about Parker.”

Every drop of happiness in your body vanished. ”Why?”

“Well, he’s a good kid. I wanted to ask him what he thought of you, but he’s been acting all weird. I was thinking that maybe he has a crush- “

You glared at the man that was your father. “Really? You want to go there?”

He shrugged. “It’s not impossible, kid. You got your mom’s face and- “

A groan escaped from your mouth.

“Dad, I promise that Parker doesn’t like me.” You sighed. “If anything’s bothering him it’s probably the heaps of girls kissing his ass.”

Your dad gets up from the bed and kisses your forehead with a sigh. “Okay. But promise me to play nice, he’s not so bad.”

You would never tell anyone, but that night you got absolutely no sleep. You kept tossing and turning, and when the clock stroke midnight you cursed Peter Parker. Without him, your life would have been one hundred times easier. 

This was all his fault.

///

The sound of your morning alarm was ear-deafening. While groaning, you stretched out your hand and started to fumble with your phone. It took a few seconds for you to realise that the alarm wasn’t coming from the device. With a death-stare, you glare at the screen up on the corner of your room.

“Jarvis.” You groaned. “Turn off the alarm.”

“I’m terribly sorry, Miss, but Stark told me not to turn it off until you have gotten out of bed.”

“Oh, my god.” You could strangle someone. “Okay, okay. I’m up.” 

You rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Jarvis made a satisfied hum and turned off the annoying sound. 

“Jarvis. Can I ask you something?” You mumbled while rubbing your eyes. 

“Of course, miss.” He answered in his smooth English accent.

“It’s Saturday, right?”

Jarvis made a confirmative hum. “The date is indeed Saturday.” 

You took in a deep breath. “Okay. Can you call dad for me?”

“With pleasure.”

You heard a few beeps before your fathers voice was heard through the speakers.

“Morning, kid.” He said.

“Dad. You love me right?” You asked.

“Of course, kid. But, you sound a bit far away from the phone- “

You took a deep breath. “Then, why on earth did you wake me up at 7 AM on a FUCKING SATURDAY.”

“Hey, language.” You heard Cap’s voice in the background.

“Steve?” You said confusedly.

Natasha joined the conversation. “Hi, Y/N.”

Quickly, you threw off your blanket and pillow and stood up straight. Why were all the guys here? 

“Yeah, about that.” Tony started. “Just put something on and come out to the living room.”

“Why?” You kept pushing. 

“Just do it. Now.” Your dad raised his voice and you mumbled a small ‘fine’.

Moments later, you were out in the living room like promised, still in your pyjama clothes because fuck social constructs... And fuck your dad for making you wake up early. Your father had sighed at the sight of your appearance but stopped after you told him that he’d done the same exact thing countless times before.

But to your horror, you were met with Parker’s grinning face. Everyone was wearing their costumes, well except you. You pretended to be unbothered by the dress code and continued staring at everyone.

“Lady Y/N!" Thor greeted. "Is this new Midgardian fashion?” 

He eyed you up and down. You were wearing your old shorts that were definitely too small. Maybe even so small that they could be classified as panties, and a t-shirt that barely covered your belly-button.

“Uhm… You stammered. “Yeah..”

You glanced at Parker who you noticed was staring at your back. You coughed obnoxiously, and he hurriedly stopped and even gave you a jacket to tie around you waist. You took it with a glare and hurriedly tied it.

“So,” you began. “can anyone tell me why I’m here?”

“We’re moving in!” Banner exclaimed with jazz hands.

Your eyes expand into the sizes of two biscuits. “…what?”

“Maybe tell her the backstory before throwing that out, Banner.” Nat commented dryly.

You stared at everyone in the room. “You’re moving in? Here? Where I live?”

Thor laughs loudly. “Yes, Lady Y/N!”

Tony interrupts. “We just came home from a mission, kid. Everything is chaotic.”

“We, uhm…-accidentally ended u blowing up Queens.” Banner said.

“You can’t be serious.” You threw your hands up in the air. “You blew up 280 km² in one night?!”

“Not proud of it.” Cap said.

“It was for the greater good…?” Thor added meekishly.

You groaned. “Oh, my god.”

…did this mean that the insufferable Parker was also moving in?

“It’s.. fine.” You said with a disappointed sigh. “We have lots of space so—”

Tony interrupted for the second time with a nervous grin. “-Yeah, about that… I’ve been renovating the whole building and the guest-rooms aren’t really functionable yet—”

This couldn’t get any worse. “You’re saying I have to share rooms with someone?”

“…yes?”

You glanced over at Parker who you caught staring at you once again. But, he didn’t stop like last time, but kept staring as a small smirk started growing on his lips. You break the eye-contact with a glare and turn to the others again.

“Okay. It’s…fine,” you said with a sigh. “I’ll share with Nat.”

“Oh, no I’m not moving in.” Nat laughs at the mere thought. “I already booked a hotel-room.”

You stared dumfounded. “Okay… Wanda?” 

“Ah, she’s not here,” Cap said. “She went to Slovakia yesterday.”

“Okay,” You groaned. “Vision?”

He was at least a hundred times better than Parker. You guessed he would just stand there since he was a robot and not talk or sleep. He would possibly require a charging pod or whatver - It would be like he wasn’t even there.

“Ah,” Tony said, and you sobbed. “He went with Wanda for protection. 

You started to panic. The options were running out and the chances that you weren’t going to get Parker as your roommate grew slimmer and slimmer. You didn’t know if you’d survive living in the same space as Peter when you were already spending most of your time with him in school.

“Oh! I have an idea, Lady Y/N!” Thor exclaims. “The man of Spiders can share rooms with y—”

“No-!” Tony elbowed you before you could finish the sentence.

“Play. Nice.” He hissed.

You glanced at Parker once again and noted that he was staring hopefully at you with soft eyes. You absolutely despised it when he did that. 

“…sure.” You forced the word out of you.

“Great.” Cap said and clapped his hands once. “Let’s get unpacking.”

Yeah. 

Great.


End file.
